Misty
Misty's first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series,Pokémon - I Choose You!. In this episode, she first meets Ash after fishing him out of the water when he was trying to get away from Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's ThunderShock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back. She eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends. She is also the Cerulean City Gym Leader. ContentsEdit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Misty_(anime)# hide *1 Biography **1.1 Pokémon: Advanced **1.2 Diamond and Pearl series **1.3 Black and White series **1.4 Personality *2 Pokemon **2.1 Current **2.2 Released **2.3 Temporary *3 Voice actresses *4 Trivia *5 Gallery |} BiographyEditEdit The youngest of the Four Cerulean Sisters. Misty's personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water as can be seen in certain episodes where she has ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Eventually, after the Silver Conference in Johto, Misty's bike was repaired, leaving Misty without an excuse to follow Ash around. Around this time, Misty's sisters call her to inform her that they are going on a world tour and need her back at the Gym. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym. The two went their separate ways, and Misty became the official Gym Leader at Cerulean City's Gym. In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her shoes were colored red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. In this costume, her midriff was showing, although her belly button is not most of the time (it is, however, shown when she is wearing a bikini). Misty's second costume is later shown after she meets up with the main group in Hoenn, after she had already left. Here she wears a yellow, sleeveless jacket with a blue collar, and a large blue button. She also wears short, form-fitting shorts that is connected to a crimson colored upper body piece, which may be a swimsuit. Her shoes are now light and burnt orange. [1]Misty and Togepi In'' Pokémon Chronicles'', Misty is wearing a sleeveless yellow sweater and a blue shorts and a white belt and dark purple shoes. Pokémon: AdvancedEditEdit Misty has only appeared as a guest star in the remainder of the Pokémon series. In one of her cameo appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom. After Ash finishes competing in theHoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash, as May, Max, and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and shortly after returns to her Gym. In Jirachi Wish Maker, Ash mentions that he misses her every day and that they will always be friends forever (English dub only). Diamond and Pearl seriesEditEdit Misty did not appear at all during the Diamond and Pearl series, although Ash mentioned her to Dawn when he once used her fishing lure to catch Buizel. Misty is seen briefly in Pokémon DP Special Episode 2 in a photo, as well as May, Max, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup, in memory of their absence from the series. Black and White seriesEditEdit Misty appeared in a series of flashbacks in BW118 when Ash tells the story of how he raised a Charmander that evolved into a Charizard, but has not had appeared in-person since the special, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. PersonalityEditEdit Misty has a slight inferiority complex, mostly due to her three sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet who formed the group "The Three Sensational Sisters" (their synchronized swimming group) and refer to Misty as the "runt". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to Daisy. The Sensational Sisters are the ones who usually run the Cerulean Gym, although Misty battled Ash when he challenged the Gym for his Cascade Badge. Early in the series, Misty is depicted as having a quick temper, spoiled attitude, and being stubborn, as she and Ash are traveling through Viridian Forest, Misty's least favorite Pokémon are Bug-types; she freaks out, whenever she encounters a Bug-type, this was first introduced when she refused to befriend Ash's Caterpie. Misty makes a statement that,Bugs are one of the three things she strongly dislikes, the other two being carrots and peppers. The only Bug-type Pokémon that Misty is not scared are ones that she thinks are cute or pretty like, Butterfree and Ledyba, or some that don't look like bugs, likePineco, also there some she think there great like Heracross. As the series continues, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. She restrains Brock from girls, often pulling him away by the ear. Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokémon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Her well-trained Pokémon reflect her aspiration. She admires the Ice-type trainer Lorelei. [2]Misty's sorrow before leaving Ash and Brock When a Pokémon egg that Ash had been carrying in his backpack hatches, the new-born Pokémon Togepi chooses Misty as its "Mama". This causes Misty to take on a motherly role to Togepi, being virtually inseparable from it until its evolution. After it evolved, she released it into the Mirage Kingdom to protect other Togepi. She also has undeniable romantic feelings for Ash, which is hinted numerous time throughout the show and some of the songs she sings in (such as Misty's Song, which she sings about her love for him), though she never confesses, and Ash seems oblivious to her feelings. She is currently the leader for the Cerulean City gym. PokemonEditEdit CurrentEditEdit |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} ReleasedEditEdit |} TemporaryEditEdit |} |} |} |} Voice actressesEditEdit *'English': Rachael Lillis (main anime), Michele Knotz (Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, main anime) *'Japanese': Mayumi Iizuka *'Swedish': Anna Book *'Norwegian': Anine Kruse *'German': Angela Wiederhut *'Dutch': Marlies Somers *'Italian': Alessandra Karpoff *'Spanish: '''Miriam Valencia, Pilar Gonzalez-Aguado *'Czech:' Eva Spoustova *'Greek: Michaella Antoniou *'''Danish: Lulu Jacobsen (Season 1-2), Simone Drechsler (Season 7), Annevig Schlede-Ebbe (Season 6-8) *'Canadian French:' Kim Jalabert *'Arabic:' Majd Zaza *'Catalan:' Nina Romero *'Polish:' Iwona Rulewicz *'Russian:' Tatiana Zinovenko *'Filipino:' Candice Arellano *'Mandarin:' Lin Kailing, Long Xianhui, Xie Jiaojuan, Lin Meixiu *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Marcia Regina *'Serbian': Maja Dakic *'Croatian:' Jasna Palic-Picukaric, Olga Pakalovic *'Korean:' Chi Mi-Ae *'French:' Fanny Roy *'Thai:' Sansanee Wattananumomchan *'Hebrew:' Adi Ben Israel, Na'ama Ozen, Talia Barkai *'Portuguese:' Helena Montez, Paula Pais, Carla, Isabel Ribas *'Iberian Spanish:' Xochitl Ugarte *'Turkish:' Birtanem Coskun-Candaner TriviaEditEdit *Despite Misty being a Water-type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime which are, Togepi which is a normal type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a Normal/Flying Dual type, and Azurill which is a Normal type, but later evolves into a Water type Pokémon (Marill) and can learn Water type moves. *Misty is the first victim of the recurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. This gag was also transferred to May and Dawn. However the gag did not affect Iris because she did not have a bike. *In the anime, Misty possess a fear of most Bug-type (although certain bug Pokémon like Ash's Butterfree and Ash's Heracross don't seem to bother her). Both she and May have fear of Bug-type Pokémon, although May had overcome this fear after her Wurmple fully evolved into a Beautifly. It is unknown how she might react to encountering a Surskit due to it currently being the only known Bug/Water Dual type (however given her specializing in Water Pokémon it is likely she might not be afraid of them as she would other Bug-type Pokémon. *She also has a fear on Gyarados after crawling into its mouth as a baby, despite it is part Water-type. She overcame this fear and she had a Gyarados on her own that knows Flamethrower. *Misty was the one who originated the gag of pulling Brock away from pretty women. She pulled Brock on the ear every time he flirted with a pretty woman. This gag transferred to Max in Hoenn and then Brock's Croagunkin Sinnoh (though Croagunk used Poison Jab instead of pulling Brock's ear). *Misty originally called Ash's Caterpie "ugly" and "disgusting" Ash later attempted to leave Misty only to have her secretly following him. One it evolved to Butterfree she warmed up to it. *Misty has 3 things she has a strong dislike for. They are carrots , peppers, and bugs stated in episode 3 of the first series. *At the end of Misty's journey Brock confirmed that Ash , Misty , and himself were best friends. *In the second Pokemon movie , Misty get jealous after Melody kisses Ash. She denies liking him and being his girlfreind though. GalleryEditEdit Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Females